


A Moment to Remember

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Hicks encounters a couple of monsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



Corporal Hicks was a man that had long ago learned the secret to keeping fear leashed was to take in the entire scene, weigh it, and figure out the options fast. If an option for survival presented itself, then there was no reason to let the fear grip him.

He'd gotten separated from the squad when an I-Beam crumpled as he was holding tail-end charlie to cover their retreat. Now, alone and with dangerously low ammunition, he could hear the distinctive breathing of the creature that had torn through half of this outpost. It was able to blend almost seamlessly with its surroundings, but once injured, its breathing left a trail that could be tracked, a whistling note with a wheeze.

He remained very still, eyes moving as he kept his finger near the trigger, ready to fire once he'd tracked it… there… something shining, looking his way?

Two eyes, shine-jobbed, and a shape that was almost human in the shadows. The eyes looked away from him, and the person down on the floor jerked, attacking whatever had pinned him down. The whistle-wheeze was there… and Hicks did not fail to track and fire in one smooth motion. Short, controlled bursts hit the chameleon-killer, making it shriek and lunge, trying to get away, but that freed its first victim. The humanoid with the shine-job eyes wasn't letting it get away, and two vicious swipes of a mono-filament blade had the thing falling to a listless gray before collapsing entirely.

"I'll remember you," the guy with the eyes told Hicks, as they both knew the corporal wasn't going to fire at him. Hicks had a feeling his superiors wouldn't like it, but you didn't kill a man that took down a monster.


End file.
